


Strange

by amberandmetal



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, ivar is a virgin, ivar's dick works just fine, shield maiden!reader, shieldmaiden!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: What starts as Ivar trying to tease you ends up in something else completely, something he really hadn’t expected.





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh, guess who joined the mental asylum that is Vikings fandom? This crazy b*tch. This is my first attempt at writing Ivar and I can imagine this particular prompt probably has been done to death but I really don’t care, I needed to give my precious murder puppy a first time he deserves. I hope I did him justice. The start might seem a bit strange but it is based of this dream thing I had, just roll with it ;)
> 
> Also my headcanon is that Ivar had trouble getting it up because of nerves and/or performance anxiety. Since he is not paralyzed but suffer from brittle bones there should be no problems with his dick. Try to tell me otherwise, I have perfected the art of putting my hands over my ears going _'Lalalalala'_

“Your breasts look strange”

You looked up with a raised eyebrow at the man dragging himself through your door. You huffed, cracking a crooked grin and went back to the task of patching up your armour, not caring the slightest to cover up your naked form.  
“So does your legs”

Anger lit in his eyes, a complete mismatch to the perfectly schooled leer on his lips.  
“Brave words for a slavegirl”

“It’s Shield maiden and do not act like you don’t know it”

“I  _would_  advise that you hold your tongue against a son of— “

“I know very well who you are prince Ivar, and I don’t believe I have spoken cruelly, and neither have you”, you spoke matter of factly not even looking up from the torn pieces of leather in your lap “weird, strange, unusual- no matter what you call it does not always mean bad. It just means different.”

You put the vest away to your side and leaned forward on the bed to properly look at him.  
“Your legs are weird. Strange. Unusual. Does that automatically make them bad?”

A strange mix of emotions ghosted his face before it set back into hard stone. He crawled over the floor until he were at your feet and then he heaved himself up on the bed, sitting as close as was possible without touching.  
“I don’t need your pity”

“Who is talking about pity? Of course, life would’ve been easier for you if you’ve had full function of your legs, but easier, just as normal, does not mean better. It’s just how things are”

He scoffed, a patronizing leer on his lips  
“And what would you know? Hm? You speak of things about which you know nothing. Nothing”

You looked at him, silent until his eyes flitted up to meet yours.  
“More than you think, prince Ivar”

You laid a hand on his shoulder for support as you got up and walked over to the chest where you kept your clothes.  
“Mm’well, weird breasts aside, you do have a pretty ass”

You snorted out loud, snickering at the remark as you bent over further to find your tunic at the bottom of the chest. You felt the mood in the room change as you did. When you turned to watch the young prince he looked away, something like hurt and shame breaking through the indifferent mask he’d created for himself.  
“Strange is the same as bad when it keeps you from becoming a man”

You blinked.

But then your eyes widened as the realisation of what he’d just said dawned on you. You took a hesitant step towards him.  
“Are you absolutely certain?”

“I do not wish to speak of this anymore”

You sat down and laid a gentle hand on his slender thigh. He jerked.  
“So you can feel this then?”

He nodded as he swallowed, something soft suddenly coming over him.  
“Well, then are you certain it’s your body and not your mind?”

His head snapped up, wide blue eyes searching yours, incomprehension and confusion flitting over the ice blue.  
“What?”

“How many times?”

“Wha- what?”

“How many times have you tried?”

He looked away again, shame burning the tips of his cheeks.

“What does it matter to you, y/n? Shieldmaiden?”

“Tell me”

He muttered the word _Once_  so lowly you almost didn’t hear him. A spark of something ignited within you as a thought formed in your head. You let your hand slide higher as you scooted closer. His eyes snapped to the placement of your fingers, a raised brow framing his right eye aimed at you suspiciously.  
“And were you calm then?”

“Why?”

“Just answer”

“No. No I- I was not. I could see the revulsion in her eyes. And the shame of having to have my brothers help was— “

“What?”, you spoke softly, adjusting a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

His jaw clenched as his fists did, scrunching up the sheet underneath them.  
“I am not a man and therefore not viking, if I can’t satisfy a woman”

You let a hand softly cup his jaw, gently tugging until he turned his head to face you.  
“Would you like to satisfy me?”

##  **~~~~**

He swallowed thickly, nerves and disbelief evident in his eyes but he still nodded. You got up on all fours and gently pushed at him towards the head of the bed, stopping only to loosen and remove the contraption holding his legs together. You began adjusting them sending Ivar a raised brow in question. He looked anxious but gave a slight nod nonetheless.

You spread his legs apart until the gap between his thighs were wide enough for you to fit between; you turned your back on him, scooting closer until your back was pressed up against his chest.

He let out a shaky sigh next to your ear that sent a jolt through your bloodstream, erupting close to your core and making you moan lowly. You rested your head back on his shoulder and placed your hands on his, gently squeezing them before guiding him from your hips, up over the sides of your waist, your ribs and finally the swell of your breasts.  
“Do they feel as strange as you claim they look?”

“No”

His voice sounded rough, breathless but so vulnerable. The cold and cruelty gone from his voice as his hands trembled softly beneath your breasts.  
“Take your time, go slow.. _touch me_ ”

His chest rose and fell in deep breaths behind you, swaying you gently with it. To your surprise his fingers moved softly over your skin, tracing the curve of your chest upward and fell softly back down, the backs of his fingernails scraping lightly against your skin and making your breath hitch.

You let an arm stretch up behind you, curling around Ivar’s neck, lightly digging your nails into his skin which earned you a quiet groan and Ivar’s hands tightening around you. Seemingly bolder now he stretched his head forward, leaning down to barely touch the shell of your ear with his lips. You shivered in response, feeling the sensation pulse through your entire body.  
“ _Ivar._.”

His hands trailed upwards, reaching your hardened nipples and flicking his thumbs over them. You could feel the smile against your ear as your hips jerked in response. And so he did it again, and again, and again. Your pussy throbbed by now, slick and warm and  _wanting_. Just as you thought you would have to pull his hands of you and drag them down to your core yourself he surprised you by reaching down below your ear, planting soft warm lips on your skin and sucking. You couldn’t help but to whimper, squirming underneath his touch.  
“Just like that, Ivar.. oh-  _oh_ , please”

The nerves seemed to have left him because he began chuckling lowly, his nose buried in your hair.  
“What do you want?”

“ _Hands_.. your hands”

He moved agonizingly slow, fingers digging into your flesh and kneading their way down, grabbing and caressing until he reached your mound. He let his fingers tangle in the soft curls for a second before dipping lower.

Your hips twitched at the first touch against your folds, so lost in the feeling that you didn’t even reflect on the man tensing behind you. His fingers had stopped moving and you impatiently thrust your hips up making them sink deeper, closer to your entrance.  
“Y/n..”

You ears perked up. His voice sounded strange.  
“What is it? What is it, Ivar?”

You turned your head to look up at him, capturing his searching gaze.  
“You are wet”

“Yes?”

“I thought— “

“You thought I was pretending”

He nodded.

You leaned back up on your arms to get even closer to him, your ass fitting snugly against his soft cock. You brought a hand down to close over his and thrusted two of his fingers into where you were even wetter.  
“How is this for pretending?”

He closed his eyes on a groan, his hips jerking involuntarily against your ass. You hummed approvingly as you closed the distance between the two of you in a soft kiss, sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

An appreciative growl rumbled in his throat then and his grip on you tightened; his arm wrapping around your waist like a snake and the other keeping your hips down with the palm of his hand as his fingers curled inside you.

A high pitched moan was punched out of you when the pads of his fingers brushed against that pleasure spot deep inside that had your hips moving of their own volition.

A grin spread against your lips, warm breath fanning over your wet skin.  
“You truly want this? Me?”

“Yes- _yes_ ”

He started moving his fingers against each other, one finger barely having left the bundle of nerves before the other was on it, hitting it in succession so fast you forgot how to breathe.  
“Oh  _Gods_..oh, Ivar, there- I.. just like _that_ ”

That rumbling noise moved in his chest again; he let his nose drag up the side of your face as his tongue followed, licking your skin before dragging his teeth across it, pressing into you with everything he had.

When he put the pressure of his palm against your clit you were done for. You were grateful for the strong arm holding you in place as the orgasm took you over, wracking your body in waves as your core throbbed and pulsed, clamping down on his thick fingers as they worked you through your climax. He kept biting your neck, digging his teeth into your flesh and mumbling strings of words you couldn’t make out.

It took you a few moments until you could gather enough words to put a coherent sentence together.  
“So, you feel like viking now? Like a man?”

You had slipped down a bit but could still feel the new sensation of a hard ridge pressing against you through the soft fabric of his trousers.  
“Yes, I believe I do”, he breathed, a smirk in his voice and the last few words punctuated with thrusts against your back.

You looked up at him with a smile, your eyes still lightly glazed over from your orgasm. His eyes sparked in a way you’d never seen before as he gripped your jaw roughly and brought you up into a fierce kiss.  
“Ride me”

“ _Yes_ ”

You made quick work of his clothes, not commenting on the fact that he pulled the large pelt from your bed to cover his legs as you removed his pants.

You sat back on your haunches, biting your lip and just looked for a moment.  
“You’re staring”, he commented but there was no shyness in his eyes this time, but a wicked glint.

“You’re beautiful. I tend to stare at beautiful things”

He just smirked and motioned you over. You crawled over him until your face was close to his cock tenting the animal skin. You pulled at the pelt, pulling him free and flattening your tongue, dragging it up slowly over the hard flesh.

Ivar drew in a hard breath through clenched teeth  
“ _Ah, woman_..”

You tongued lightly over the slit, reveling in the way you could make him gasp and jerk beneath you, how salty liquid practically dribbled onto your tongue. You wanted to keep going but this was not what he needed right now. You seated yourself over him, slotting his cock snugly between your folds before cupping his face between your hands and lifting for him to look at you.

He glanced down and then back up at you, questions in his eyes.  
“What are you doing? I thought— “

“Yes”, you answered with a smirk “but we have to slick you up first”

And then you began to move, sliding up and down over his thick length, whimpering lowly every time the fat head bumped your clit.

Ivar hissed and threw his head back, gripping your hips tightly with large hands.  
“Oh, Gods..”

You smiled down at him, at the beautiful flush creeping up over his torso, the faint shadow cast beneath his eyelashes and across his cheeks, the red tint of his kiss swollen lips. You leaned down and canted your hips, angling them just right.  
“ _Strange…beautiful_ ”

You sank down on him slowly, shivering at the sensation of _full._  Ivar’s eyes shot up on a gasp, moaning lowly as you began to move again. You slid up until he was almost all the way out of you and then slipped back down.

His hips began to twitch, trying to thrust up but you held him down. His hands started moving erratically across your hips, waist and thighs as if they didn’t know where to grab or pull.

When you leaned back and started rotating your hips it seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back and he had you on your back in an instant.  
“ _Tease._.”, he growled against your temple.

Bracing his muscular arms on either side of your head he began thrusting, snapping his hips viciously against yours and you could do nothing but hold on. There was nothing cruel or cold in him but rather years of pent up frustrations and tension finally pouring out of him— into you.  
“ _Ivar, Ivar, Ivar.._ ”

“Yes, say my name.. _again_ ”

“Ivar. _.there,,_  oh- oh, so good, so good.. _Ivar_ ”

“Touch yourself, come with me”

It didn’t take much until the familiar coil tightened inside of you and you were riding the borderline wave between edge and climax. He pumped his hips, his abs contracting fiercely as he slammed into you again and again, making you whimper and writhe beneath him.  
“Y/n..are you with me?”

You nodded desperately, whimpering as he brushed his lips against yours before he spoke against them  
“ _Come_ ”

You didn’t think, you just wrapped your legs around him, hooking your feet behind his back and held on. The orgasm tore through you both and he screamed his release against your shoulder, shuddering and trembling above you. Your own climax seemed to explode from deep within only to wash over you again and again until it finally ebbed out, leaving you in a sheen layer of sweat soaked endorphins.

Ivar collapsed on top of you, curling his arms around you and holding you tightly to him  
“Thank you”, he breathed so quietly it was barely audible.

You gave him no answer, you just held him, content in the calmness of the afterglow.


End file.
